Various types of mobile scissors scaffold devices are presently available on the commercial market. In general these scaffolds have a wheeled frame, a vertically extensible and collapsible scissors assembly on the frame and a work platform carried on the upper end of the scissors assembly. Most of these devices are large in size.
There is a need for a small scissors scaffold of this type which can be more maneuverable, pass through narrow aisles and relatively small doors, fit into small work spaces and be transportable by small trucks or trailers. In addition, such a scaffold must be as inexpensive as possible in order to be competitive with other types of small mobile extensible scaffolds. At the same time, the scaffold should have all of the operational advantages found in larger, more expensive devices. Reduction in size results in less space in the device in which to put the operating components. Special parts may be designed to fit into the smaller space but this will increase the cost. Standard parts of small size may be used but with a decrease in working effectiveness.
It is the primary object of this invention to provide a small scissors scaffold utilizing inexpensive and readily available components, with such components being arranged for maximum efficiency.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a scaffold having the operational advantages of more expensive scaffolds. In particular, the present scaffold can be operated by a workman standing on the work platform. From there, he can drive the scaffold forwardly or backwardly, and at different speeds, steering as he goes, whether the platform is raised or lowered. When the scaffold reaches its desired destination, the operator can lock the drive wheels against movement without demounting. The operator can then cause the platform to raise to any desired level and can lower the platform.